Connor (NJL)
Connor is a Pokémon Trainer, specalising in Ghost and Dark Type Pokémon. He travelled with Sam and Alfy around the Johto and Sinoh regions, supporting them while trying to raise powerful Pokémon. He is also a trainer in Pokémon Destiny and Prophecy, challengeable after defeating Kierryn , the champion of the Haito region, though he acts in a mentor fashion to the player. Appearance In keeping with his Dark theme, Connor wears a largely black and white outfit, complete with a wide-brimmed hat and special gloves that he likes to wear. He is often seen with a poke ball, usually a Master Ball, in one of his hands. Personality Despite his choice of Pokémon type, Connor is quite a cheerful person, only becoming quiet and unfriendly when his home or family is mentioned. He has an affinity for Pokémon that society tends to shun or dislike, such as Absol or Darkrai, and often approaches these Pokémon with words of friendship before attempting to catch them. Connor enjoys Sam's company and enjoys helping Sam achieve his goal of becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer. Likewise, he tries to act as a mentor to the novice Alfy and does his best to help her raise Pokémon of her own. Connor DOES NOT enjoy thinking or talking about his home or family, though the reason for this is initially unclear. List of Pokemon *Umbreon: The first Pokémon Connor is shown to possess. Connor evolved his first partner, Eevee, into Umbreon before running away from home to avoid succeeding his father as Gym Leader. *Haunter: The first Pokémon Connor is shown to catch, shortly after meeting Alfy. Connor caught Haunter while trying to convince a group of Ghost Pokémon to leave the Greystein manor, which led to Connor catching... *Spiritomb: When Connor discovered that Spiritomb had driven the other Ghost Pokémon from their home, Connor confronted Spiritomb and battled it, barely emerging victorious before catching it. *Absol: Absol allowed Connor to catch it after Connor help protect it from the residents of Duskwallow Town. *Darkrai: After multiple encounters with Darkrai, Connor finally managed to persuade Darkrai to join him and become a part of his team. *Giratina (Befriended): When Connor and co stumbled upon Sendoff Spring, Connor quickly encountered Giratina and enlisted it's help in finding his friends lost in the spring and Turnback Cave. Connor contemplated catching it, but chose to allow it to remain free to maintain the balance of both worlds. *Arceus (Befriended): When Alfy played her Azure flute, Connor and co entered into the Hall of Origin. However, they then were overtaken by Team Neo who attempted to capture Arceus. After a fiercesome battle, Connor and co managed to save Arceus and thus gained the legendary Pokémon's trust. *Regidark: After studying the lost golem in Canaclave library, Connor set off on his own and located a Regidark. In an attempt to prove to his father just how strong Connor had become, Connor pitted his Darkrai against the legendary Regidark and managed to defeat it and capture it. *Heatran: After battling his father, Connor and co aided in the evacuation of Firefall town. However, Connor entered the Firestream mountain and battled with Heatran, capturing it on his father's request to save the town from future troubles. Strangely enough, Connor's Heatran is one of his most devoted Pokémon, rivaling his Umbreon in that regard. Significant Battles *Connor vs Unamed Trainer: Win *Connor vs Various Ghost Pokémon: Win *Connor vs Spiritomb: Win *Connor vs Maddy: Win *Connor vs Gym Leader Mitch: Lose *Connor vs Darkrai: Lose *Connor vs Neo Executive Delta: Win *Connor vs Regidark: Win *Connor vs Unamed League Trainer: Win *Connor vs Sam: Win Category:Original Trainer Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Trainers